A Twist of Fate
by mrs.cullenxox
Summary: What happens when Edward and his two brothers are shipped off to stay with thier father in forks? And how will thier life change when they are living witha clan of vampires, right outside thier door? Follow the adventures of the Hales and Cullens.R&R.
1. Welcome home

A twist of fate.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with twilight, it all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!

BPOV

I finished my last novel, finally have read my entire collection of books 4 times. I can get very consumed in a novel, exspecially if it's wuethering heights. "BELLA!" my sister Alice shrieked, "Get your butt down here!". I rolled my eyes and ran downstairs. I was greeted with a dissaproving look on alice's face as she took in my outfit. "Please bella," she rolled her eyes motioning her and up and down my figure. "What?" I asked innocently, I purposely chose my outfit just to see the look on her face. Before i could say anything else, I was pinned down as alice, very roughly if i might add, changed my outfit right in the middle of out kitchen. I Growled and threw her off of me. She laughed and with a smile, nodded her head. "Better!" She yelled as she clapped her hands. I looked down and jumped. Alice had somehow exchanged my leather outfit, into a corset top and a purple skirt with heels to match! Rosalie smirked from behind her compact, not that she needed it ever. I glared at her and looked at the clown suit alice had put me in. I ran to my room and decided to put a bit of bella into my outfit.

I pulled my hair into curls adn added a headband that looked like a ribbon. I exchanged my skirt for a pair of skinny dark jeans. I grabbed my sweater and backpack and ran down to see my family. My "mother" Esme was waiting for me along with my sisters. Alice looked at my agustments and sniffed. I stiffled a giggle and turned to listen to Esme. "Okay girls, remember the story. Alice is my daughter, i adopted Rosalie after my husband died and then Bella a year later." She reminded us. We all nodded and proceeded to my mini cooper sport.

My mini cooper isn't as grand as Alice's yellow Porche Turbo, or Rosalies red BMW Convertible M3; but I atleast get to drive my car more. We all filed into my car and Alice immediatly turned it to 'Virgin Radio'. I actually didnt mind the station so i turned it up. Billy talent was playing their new song and i began singing along. Alice had already made me listen to it about 500 times so i already knew the lyrics. Alice chirped in singing along with perfect harmony, as we drove to forks highschool.

EPOV

"GET UP LAZY HEAD!" Emmet screamed at me as he threw my suitcase at me. It hit me with a loud thud and knocked the breath out of me. I was wheezing while Emmet laughed his booming laugh at me. I glared at me adn turned over. I waited for Emmet to turn around and then i chucked my can of coke at him. It hit him in the back of the head and i doubled over in laughter. "Screw off noodle head." he threatened as he wiped the coke off himself. I just laughed even harder. He glared ar me and i grabbed my suitcase. We were leaving to catch the first plane out to forks washington.

My mother, Renee, was leaving with her third 'hubby' Phil. My mother had two husbands before him, my actual father Carlisle Cullen, My stepfather Charlie Swan; and now this guy, Phil. I dont even know his last name, not that I care. I have lived with my mother and her ever cjanging husbands scince i was 4, that was when my parents split up. Emmet and Jasper are my brothers, one is a sophmore,the other a senior, and are therefore older than me.

Jasper was loading the truck with our suitcases and packing the back with food."Bye Honey! See you baby! Love you sweetie pie!" my mother named off like we were four again. I rolled my eyes behind her back. "okay mom! Bye, uh , Phil." I said awkwardly. My mother waved as we got into the car. Jasper Immediately turned it to 'Virgin Radio' It was playing some wierd crap about love songs. We groaned in unison and popped in my Billy Talent CD. I blasted thier new song that i burned and slumped back into my chair. This was going to be a long ride.

The plane ride was very irritable. First I had a baby almost spit up on me as a lady passed by, then, one of the attendants, smashed my suitcase into my knee. I flopped down onto my chair. Jasper had already popped in his ear buds and was listening to a heavy rock song. Emmet was flirting with the attendant, i wouldn't be surprised if he already got her number. I rolled my eyes and went to sleep.

Emmet Slapped me across the face to wake me up. I yelped adn slapped him back. We hada slap fight until Jasper butted in. "Guys! Stop it! You look like a bunch of girls, plus! Your Embarressing me!" Jasper said as he slapped us both. We grabbed our things and made it off the terminal.

Emmet drove to Carlisles house and before you could say your alphabet twice, we were there. I got out shakey and greeted Carlisle.

After our greetings i made my way up to my room, not really caring what it looked like.I cleaned myself up because we were starting school that very day.

We got into my volvo and drove to the local highschool. It was very plain with brown bricks and gray window panes. I drove around until we could find the door marked 'Information Desk'. I huffed and we shuffled in, a few heads turning. We startled the lady there and waited for her to compose herself. "Hello there, what are your names?" she asked, with a bright and cheery voice. "I'm Edward Cullen. These are my brothers, Emmet and Jasper." They both waved and she took in emmet's stature. I waited again and then she handed us some forms. W each finished quite quickly and she handed us our scheduals and maps. I thanked her and then we made our way outside. Emmet went to join a football game, and Jasper left to check out a music poster, leaving me all by myself.

I left for my volvo and hopped inside. Turning it to my Billy Talent CD, i tried to relax my muscles. Trying to make this day, justa little less painful.


	2. Author's Note

**Okay! So, how did you like it? Sorry that Edward's point of view was sooooooo long, there was jusgt so much too explain! * huffs * Well now that all the intros are done, we can get to the story. Read and review! I'm gonna try to give you guys ane a day! I promise that this will be the only time where my authors note is a chapter.**

**Love you guys! * puts hand on heart * ;)**


	3. State of shock

Disclaimer: I dont own anything twilight, it all belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer.

EPOV

I got out of my car, and made it to the building just in time. I checked my scheldual, crap, spanish. I shrugged through the hallways, trying to made the least ammount of heads turn. That was working, until i bumpped into a girl. "Hi!" she exclaimed, "My name's Erica." she said in a rush of excitement. "Hi." I said, looking down at her. She gave me a smile wide enough that I would have never thought possible."Your Edward Cullen, aren't you?" she stated, more than asked. My smile kind of fell, "Um yeah." I half sighed. "Here let me walk you to your first class." she said as she looked at my time table. She began to walk, waving for me to come. She was a girl that unfortunatly got the short end of the stick with face had an array of pimples that made her look like a connect the dots wore a thick layer of make up to obviously hide it, her hair wasnt greasy, but was jet black. I felt sorry for the girl, so i let her walk me to class.

We said goodbye and i claimed a seat at the back. As soon a I sat down, a blond haired girl turned around. "Hey, my name is Michela!" she announced. " Are you Edward Cullen?" she asked, though she probably already knew the answer. Michela, was a very pretty girl. She had long blond hair that spiked on the tips;with a babyish face. "Yeah." was all I could say. She giggled and turned around. I could get to like Michela.

My classes went buy in a blur, i had to make 3 introductions in total. I walked into the cafeteria with Erica and Michela, joined by Taylor and two boys; I think thier names were Angelo and Jessie. We sat down and began to talk. From what I could tell, Jessie was in love with Michela, and Erica was in love with Angelo. I rolled my eyes and scanned the cafeteria. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the most beautiful women I have ever seen.

My jaw dropped and I turned to Michela. "Who are they?" I asked. She didnt hear me so I turned to Jessie. " Those are the Hales." He informed the ina way that I should have already known. "They moved here a year ago from Alaska. See the blond one? Thats Rosalie." I nodded, he continued."Alice is the little black haired one, she's kind of wierd." he said, turning up his nose. Then he paused and lowered his voice. " The brown haired one is Bella." He said with obvious admiration. I would have rolled my eyes, but I felt the same way. Bella was beautiful, not hot, but like an angel. They all did. She sat down and then looked at me. I ducked quickly wondering when she turned down the boys at my table. She looked at me with a pained expression and looked at her sisters. They got up and stormed out of the room, so gracefully that i thought they were floating.

Hurt, I made my way to my first class of the afternoon.

BPOV

We pulled up into our parking space and filed out. Alice was talking to Rosalie about another shopping trip. No matter how many times Alice goes shopping, she always finds a new place that has a sale. I was walking in the school and all I could hear, was 'The Cullens'. I hoped that these new comers would find out quickly that me and my sisters wern't on the dating list. I dont think I could take another 'Ask out Bella day'. That was pure torture. " Bella, " Rosalie asked me. I turned, "Yeah?" I responded. She flipped her hair, " Alice and I are going shopping after school, Did you want to come?". I smiled and shook my head, she understood and began to talk with Alice again.

The morning was a very boring, there was nothing that could hold my attention. Every teacher was so excited that we were having some new kids, that they just let everyone talk.I had Liam Jefferson drooling over me in every class. Boys in this century, in my opinion,can be such the entire morning, I read another novel by Jane Austen. I was reading Pride and Predijuce when I over heard some eleventh graders giggling over one of the new boys, Emmet I think his name was. I peeked over the top of my book to see six and a half feet of pure muscle. He was giving his number to my sister,Rosalie. I shot a glare at her and she tried to look indiffrent. I rolled my eyes and class ended.

We were making our way to the cafeteria, and all we heard was 'Edward this,' and 'Emmet that'; Oh and who could forget the 'Jasper and me' conversations. Alice and Rosalie were trying to choose whice car they should take, I suggested Rosalie's car because it would hold the most bags. Alice loved that, and gave me a hug. We walked into the cafeteria to take our normal seats. I went in a little bit later then them, only by a few moments, because I had dropped my book. I came in with my book in hand, everyone looking at my sisters and me. Some times I wished that I was normal, that way, i would have atleast a few less heads turn. Rosalie, on the other hand, loved it. She always did.

I was looking around the room for the Cullens when a wave of thirst hit me, hard. I immediately followed the scent, all the way to the far table across the my surprise I saw a boy about 5'11 with tousled bronze coloured hair. His big green eyes were wide with shock. He ducked and made the scent hit me again. I had to stop myself from falling over. I turned to Alice and Rosalie, they could tell that I was on the verge of devouring that boy, so we stormed off a quickly as possible.

I had to get in control of myself before I could face the school again. I breathed in heavily and then turned to go to my next class.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry that this chapter was late, I had writers block and got side tracked. Bella's a bit snippy, eh? Did you notice the gender switching of some characters? Will have another chapter for you soon! Luv you all. Please read and review! **


End file.
